Pilot command
Pilot commands are commands that can be used by pilots. They were first introduced in the Jump to Lightspeed expansion. General commands * /assignPlayerFormation - formation commands were removed * /associateDroidControlDeviceWithShip - Associate Droid With Ship * /boosterOff - turns your booster off * /boosterOn - turns your booster on * /boosterToggle - toggle your booster on/off * /bstrike1 - Bomber Strike 1 (Imperial Only) * /bstrike2 - Bomber Strike 2 (Imperial Only) * /bstrike3 - Bomber Strike 3 (Imperial Only) * /closeWings - Close s-foils (if your ship has them) * /comm - communicate with target * /componentDetail - brings up ship component window * /dock - dock with target * /enterFormation - formation commands were removed * /epulse1 - Energy Pulse 1 (Privateer Only) * /epulse2 - Energy Pulse 2 (Privateer Only) * /epulse3 - Energy Pulse 3 (Privateer Only) * /escapePod yes - launches your escape pod * /eshields - Emergency Shields (Alliance Only) * /ethrust - Emergency Thrust (Privateer Only) * /eweapons - Emergency Weapons (Imperial Only) * /iffscramble - IFF Transponder Scramble (Alliance / Privateer) * /insertItemIntoShipComponentSlot - Load Item into Ship * /inspacereload - Underway Replenishment (Alliance Only) * /inspacerepair - In Space Repair (Alliance Only) * /inspacerr - Repair and Replenishment (Alliance Only) * /inspect - Inspect the current target * /installShipComponent - Install Ship Component * /jstart1 - Jump Start 1 (Alliance Only) * /jstart2 - Jump Start 2 (Alliance Only) * /jstart3 - Jump Start 3 (Alliance Only) * /kickFromShip - kick a player from your ship (since grouping change) * /launchCountermeasure - launch a countermeasure (doesn't seem to work) * /launchMissile - launch purple "dummy" missile that does no damage * /leaveFormation - formation commands were removed * /leaveStation - leave your current station (POB ships only) * /lightEngineScramble - ??? * /matchSpeed - match speed with your current target * /nblast - Nebula Blast (Imperial Only) * /openCloseWings - toggle s-foils open or closed (if your ship has them) * /openWings - Open s-foils (if your ship has them) * /pilotShip - jump into the pilot's seat without targeting the chair (only works inside the cockpit) * /ptrap1 - Pirate Trap 1 (Privateer Only) * /ptrap2 - Pirate Trap 2 (Privateer Only) * /pumpreactor - Pump Reactor (Imperial Only) * /questJournal - displays your quest journal (may only work in flight if you aren't FS) * /requestSpaceTrainer - calls up the trainer built in to starter ships * /setFormation - formation commands were removed * /setFormationSlot - formation commands were removed * /targetPilot - ??? * /taunt (message) - send taunt message to target (doesn't seem to work) * /throttle (0.00-1.00) - set your throttle, 0.00 being no thrust, 1.00 being full thrust, 0.50 being half, etc... * /toggleCombatTaunts - toggle taunts on/off * /ui radarSelect (0-3) - sets radar style * /ui reticleSelect (0-6) - sets reticle style * /unassociateDroidControlDeviceWithShip - Unassociate Droid With Ship * /undock - undock with target * /uninstallShipComponent - Uninstall Ship Component * /unpilotShip - stand from pilot's seat in POB ships * /vrepair - Ship System Emergency Repair (Alliance Only) * /vrepairother - Emergency Repair Other Ship's System (Alliance Only) * /waypointAutopilot - can't get this one to work * /weaponGroupAssignment - opens the weapon group window * /zoneMap - calls up the 3D zone map Hyperspace commands * /aborthyperspace - Stops the current jump. There is a 40 second countdown before you can start another. * /hyperspaceMap - Calls up the galaxy map. * /hyperspace (destination point) - You don't need to include the names, I've just listed them for reference. ---- * /hyperspace space_corellia_0 (Corsec Wing) * /hyperspace space_corellia_1 (Trifecta Star) * /hyperspace space_corellia_2 (Binyare Razorcat) * /hyperspace space_corellia_3 (Corellia's Own) * /hyperspace space_corellia_4 (Talus Secta) ---- * /hyperspace space_dantooine_0 (Dantooine's Wrath) * /hyperspace space_dantooine_1 (Asair's Ribbon) * /hyperspace space_dantooine_2 (Isryn's Veil) * /hyperspace space_dantooine_3 (Gorvera Space) ---- * /hyperspace space_dathomir_0 (Dark Force) * /hyperspace space_dathomir_1 (Empire Blockade) * /hyperspace space_dathomir_2 (Emperor's Hand) * /hyperspace space_dathomir_3 (Dathomir's Vitality) ---- * /hyperspace space_endor_0 (Red Sin Chimaera) * /hyperspace space_endor_1 (Area D-435) * /hyperspace space_endor_2 (Empire's Justice) * /hyperspace space_endor_3 (Durillium Sea) ---- * /hyperspace space_lok_0 (Nym's Hovel) * /hyperspace space_lok_1 (Rebellion Blaze) * /hyperspace space_lok_2 (Lurid Dawn) * /hyperspace space_lok_3 (Voria's Ember) ---- * /hyperspace space_naboo_0 (Royal Way) * /hyperspace space_naboo_1 (Penumbra Omen) * /hyperspace space_naboo_2 (Sea of Veruna) * /hyperspace space_naboo_3 (Kylantha's Whim) ---- * /hyperspace space_tatooine_0 (Miner's Yard) * /hyperspace space_tatooine_1 (Deep Sea) * /hyperspace space_tatooine_2 (Desert Sands) * /hyperspace space_tatooine_3 (Outer Rim) ---- * /hyperspace space_yavin4_0 (Smuggler's Run) * /hyperspace space_yavin4_1 (Ferrous Aurora) * /hyperspace space_yavin4_2 (Crimson Flare) ---- * /hyperspace space_kashyyyk_0 (Neutral Territories) * /hyperspace space_kashyyyk_1 (Avatar Platform) * /hyperspace space_kashyyyk_2 (Imperial Overseers Base) * /hyperspace space_kashyyyk_3 (Rodian Territories) Droid commands * /droid - send your droid a specific command (example: /droid droidcommand_shieldadjustrearfour ) * /droid droidcommand_mutedroid (Mute Droid/Flight-Computer - common to all three classes) ---- * /droid droidcommand_shieldadjustfrontfour (Shield Front Adjust - Extreme) * /droid droidcommand_shieldadjustfrontthree (Shield Front Adjust - Heavy) * /droid droidcommand_shieldadjustfronttwo (Shield Front Adjust - Moderate) * /droid droidcommand_shieldadjustfrontone (Shield Front Adjust - Light) * /droid droidcommand_shieldadjustrearfour (Shield Rear Adjust - Extreme) * /droid droidcommand_shieldadjustrearthree (Shield Rear Adjust - Heavy) * /droid droidcommand_shieldadjustreartwo (Shield Rear Adjust - Moderate) * /droid droidcommand_shieldadjustrearone (Shield Rear Adjust - Light) * /droid droidcommand_shieldbacktofronthundred (Shield Front Reinforcement - Extreme) * /droid droidcommand_shieldbacktofronteighty (Shield Front Reinforcement - Heavy) * /droid droidcommand_shieldbacktofrontfifty (Shield Front Reinforcement - Moderate) * /droid droidcommand_shieldbacktofronttwenty (Shield Front Reinforcement - Light) * /droid droidcommand_shieldfronttobackhundred (Shield Rear Reinforcement - Extreme) * /droid droidcommand_shieldfronttobackeighty (Shield Rear Reinforcement - Heavy) * /droid droidcommand_shieldfronttobackfifty (Shield Rear Reinforcement - Moderate) * /droid droidcommand_shieldfronttobacktwenty (Shield Rear Reinforcement - Light) * /droid droidcommand_shieldemergencyfront (Shield Emergency Front) * /droid droidcommand_shieldemergencyrear (Shield Emergency Rear) * /droid droidcommand_shieldnormalize (Shields Normalization) ---- * /droid droidcommand_engineefficiencyfour (Engine Tuning - Four) * /droid droidcommand_engineefficiencythree (Engine Tuning - Three) * /droid droidcommand_engineefficiencytwo (Engine Tuning - Two) * /droid droidcommand_engineefficiencyone (Engine Tuning - One) * /droid droidcommand_engineoverloadfour (Engine Overload - Four) * /droid droidcommand_engineoverloadthree (Engine Overload - Three) * /droid droidcommand_engineoverloadtwo (Engine Overload - Two) * /droid droidcommand_engineoverloadone (Engine Overload - One) * /droid droidcommand_enginenormalize (Engine Equalization) ---- * /droid droidcommand_weaponeffeciencyfour (Weapon Tuning - Four) * /droid droidcommand_weaponeffeciencythree (Weapon Tuning - Three) * /droid droidcommand_weaponeffeciencytwo (Weapon Tuning - Two) * /droid droidcommand_weaponeffeciencyone (Weapon Tuning - One) * /droid droidcommand_weaponoverloadfour (Weapon Overload - Four) * /droid droidcommand_weaponoverloadthree (Weapon Overload - Three) * /droid droidcommand_weaponoverloadtwo (Weapon Overload - Two) * /droid droidcommand_weaponoverloadone (Weapon Overload - One) * /droid droidcommand_weaponnormalize (Weapon Normalization) ---- * /droid droidcommand_reactoroverloadfour (Reactor Overload - Four) * /droid droidcommand_reactoroverloadthree (Reactor Overload - Three) * /droid droidcommand_reactoroverloadtwo (Reactor Overload - Two) * /droid droidcommand_reactoroverloadone (Reactor Overload - One) * /droid droidcommand_reactornormalize (Reactor Stabilization) ---- * /droid droidcommand_weapcappowerupfour (Weapon Capacitor Overcharge - Four) * /droid droidcommand_weapcappowerupthree (Weapon Capacitor Overcharge - Three) * /droid droidcommand_weapcappoweruptwo (Weapon Capacitor Overcharge - Two) * /droid droidcommand_weapcappowerupone (Weapon Capacitor Overcharge - One) * /droid droidcommand_weapcaptoshieldfour (Capacitor to Shield Shunt - Four) * /droid droidcommand_weapcaptoshieldthree (Capacitor to Shield Shunt - Three) * /droid droidcommand_weapcaptoshieldtwo (Capacitor to Shield Shunt - Two) * /droid droidcommand_weapcaptoshieldone (Capacitor to Shield Shunt - One) * /droid droidcommand_weapcapequalize (Weapon Capacitor Reset) Chatter commands * /chatterspeech acceleratetoattack (Accelerate to attack speed.) * /chatterspeech allclear (All clear.) * /chatterspeech allwingsreport (All wings report in.) * /chatterspeech almostthere (Almost there.) * /chatterspeech attackcriticaltarget (Attack the critical target!) * /chatterspeech attackmytarget (Attack my target!) * /chatterspeech attackrun (Get set to make your attack run.) * /chatterspeech cantholdthem (I can't hold them.) * /chatterspeech cantmaneuver (I can't maneuver!) * /chatterspeech cantshakethem (Help! I can't shake them!) * /chatterspeech closeup (Close up formation.) * /chatterspeech defendourtarget (Defend our target.) * /chatterspeech escortcriticaltarget (Escort the critical target.) * /chatterspeech fallback (Fall back! Regroup on the surface.) * /chatterspeech followmylead (Follow my lead.) * /chatterspeech fullthrottle (We're going in full throttle.) * /chatterspeech gothim (Got him!) * /chatterspeech greatgoingkid (Great going, kid!) * /chatterspeech greatshot (Great shot!) * /chatterspeech heavyfire (I'm taking heavy fire!) * /chatterspeech holdthemoff (Just hold them off for a few seconds.) * /chatterspeech imhit (I'm hit!) * /chatterspeech iminrange (I'm in range.) * /chatterspeech imonit (I'm on it.) * /chatterspeech imontheleader (I'm on the leader.) * /chatterspeech iseethem (I see them!) * /chatterspeech itsahit (It's a hit!) * /chatterspeech itsaway (It's away!) * /chatterspeech keepeyesopen (Keep your eyes open.) * /chatterspeech locksfoils (Lock S-foils in attack position.) * /chatterspeech negative (Negative.) * /chatterspeech negativenoimpact (Negative. It just impacted on the surface.) * /chatterspeech onmetight (He's on me tight.) * /chatterspeech outgunned (I'm outgunned here!) * /chatterspeech rendezvous (Rendezvous at my location.) * /chatterspeech reportin (All wings report in.) * /chatterspeech retreat (Retreat!) * /chatterspeech rightwithyou (Right with you.) * /chatterspeech scopesnegative (My scope's negative.) * /chatterspeech stayontarget (Stay on target.) * /chatterspeech targetcoming (Targets coming up!) * /chatterspeech theycamefrombehind (They came from behind.) * /chatterspeech thisisit (This is it!) * /chatterspeech watchcrossfire (Watch that crossfire!) * /chatterspeech watchyourback (Watch your back!) * /chatterspeech watchyourself (Watch yourself!) * /chatterspeech wellstayback (We'll stay back.) * /chatterspeech wholeading (Who's leading this sortie?) * /chatterspeech wookieewin (Let the wookiee win.) * /chatterspeech youreallclearkid (You're all clear, kid.) Ship commands * /ship - send your ship a specific command (example: /ship WeaponGroup toggleTractor ) * /ship info - Show ship info (basically just ship name) * /ship WeaponGroup - list weapon subcommands * /ship WeaponGroup add - Add a weapon to a group * /ship WeaponGroup clear - Clear a weapon group * /ship WeaponGroup defaults all - Reset defaults for current or all ships' weapon groups * /ship WeaponGroup fire - Fire weapons in the specified projectile group. * /ship WeaponGroup fireCountermeasures - Fire countermeasures. * /ship WeaponGroup fireMissile next - Fire weapons in the current missile group. * /ship WeaponGroup fireProjectile next - Fire weapons in the current projectile group. * /ship WeaponGroup fireProjectileStop next - Stop firing weapons in the current projectile group. * /ship WeaponGroup fireStop - Stop firing weapons in the specified projectile group. * /ship WeaponGroup fireTractor - Fire the ship's tractor beam. * /ship WeaponGroup info all - Show all WeaponGroup info for ship(s) * /ship WeaponGroup nextMissile - Select next missile group. * /ship WeaponGroup nextProjectile - Select next projectile group. * /ship WeaponGroup previousMissile - Select previous missile group. * /ship WeaponGroup previousProjectile - Select previous projectile group. * /ship WeaponGroup remove - Remove a weapon from a group * /ship WeaponGroup stopTractor - Stop firing the ship's tractor beam. * /ship WeaponGroup toggleTractor - Toggle firing the ship's tractor beam. Category:Pilot Category:Commands